cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tshombesha
Long considered a jewel of the Vonskar Coalition, the planet Tshombesha is a resource-rich powerhouse in the galactic northwest sector of the Coalition, in the Kasabutu Cluster. Though on the geographic periphery of the Coalition, she has long been critical to its economic well-being, due to truly obscene deposits of Element Zero beneath her crust. The planet was colonized in 2015 by an independent team of elcor and salarian citizens of the Vonskar Coalition looking for a new garden world to colonize. It wasn't until 2045 when the colony was well-established that the eezo mining boom began. Realizing the valuable resource they'd unearthed, the Vonskar Coalition immediately granted Tshombesha membership and proceeded to buy controlling interests in several of the myriad mining companies already springing up. Tshombesha has unsurprisingly been of great interest to numerous groups within the Terminus, all of them looking to capitalize on the world's rich eezo deposits. Today the controlling interest in the mining concerns, and indeed the planet, is the Mineral Union of Tshombesha, a joint salarian-human concern that supervises and controls all mining operations and exports of eezo and precious metals on-planet. The MUT was established in late 2099 and has played a major role in Tshombeshan life ever since---it provides funds for public works, a small local security force, infrastructure, and other such amenities. While this might be considered out of line in Citadel space, the majority of the planet's population works for the MUT in some way, shape or form. Politically, Tshombesha is a representational democracy---the people elect members of Parliament and a President, the former of which is also responsible for appointing a judiciary. The President is responsible for all matters of on-planet security, anything beyond which responsibility falls on the Coalition's forces. Unlike most garden worlds, Tshombesha is not a single-biome paradise: its western hemisphere is mountainous and arid, mostly uninhabited save for a small band of iridium mining facilities along her Greater Kivoma Mountains. The eastern hemisphere is where the eezo deposits run thick, and is thus much much more heavily populated. The capital city of Elizabeth (the city tends to be renamed depending on which species is currently in power) is located on the equator, in the tropical region where the eezo deposits are heaviest, but as one moves away from the equator the jungle thins out into savannah and grassland. Recent History The Tshombeshan populace was not impressed with the Vonskar Coalition's failure to defend them during the Reaper War, and decided to see how they would stand on their own two feet afterwards. Following a vote of no-confidence in the Parliament, President Joseph Godefroid announced the secession of Tshombesha from the Coalition, hiring on the Blue Suns to protect them in the event of the inevitable Coalition retaliation. Vonskar responded by contracting Eclipse mercenaries to smash the Blue Suns and bring the wayward planet back into line. Among those fighting on Tshombesha were Abdulaziz Wahid and Arthur Daye. Threads The Professionals: The Blue Suns 9 Commando prepares for the conflict. Fighting fire with fire: It's Blue VS Yellow on Tshombesha. The Game Has Changed: Eclipse continues to operate on-planet. Category:Locations Category:Terminus